Der Abschlepp-Wagen
Der Abschlepp-Wagen ist die 18. Episode der zweiten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 19.03.2007 in den USA und am 31.01.2009 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Handlung Ted und Robin haben beschlossen, zusammen zuziehen. Zuerst ist Barney begeistert und fragt Lily und Marshall, ob er nun Teds Zimmer haben könnte, um dort Sex zu haben. Sein Appartment befindet sich nämlich 23 Minuten von der Bar entfernt, was ihm schon mehrere Chancen ruiniert hatte. Schließlich ändert er dann doch seine Meinung und stiehlt Teds Umzugswagen, in dem sich Teds gesamter Besitz befindet. Er will ihn Ted erst zurückgeben, wenn dieser ein paar Aufgaben erledigt hat. Nachdem Ted und Barney etwas "Bro-Zeit" miteinander verbracht hatten, realisiert Ted, dass er den Umzugswagen nicht zurückbekommen wird. Als er dann bei Robin ist, fällt ihm schließlich doch ein, wo dieser sein könnte. Ted findet ihn am Hinterausgang der Bar, wo ihn Barney als zweite Wohnung benutzt hatte. Als er dann endlich zu Robin ziehen könnte, stellen die Beidenthumb|left|350px fest, dass das doch nicht das Beste wäre, da Robin Teds Möbel nicht in ihrer Wohnung haben will und ihm immer wieder vorschlägt, sie in ein Kellerabteil zu stellen. Außerdem weiß Ted nicht, dass Robin raucht und ein Waffenmagazin abonniert hat. Die Beiden beschließen, dass Ted wieder zu Lily und Marshall ziehen sollte. Lily und Marshall freuen sich zuerst, als Ted beschließt, auszuziehen, da sie nun viel mehthumbr Platz für sich haben würden. Sie nutzen ihre Freiheiten voll aus, jedoch bemerken sie bald, dass Ted ihnen fehlt. Außerdem hatte Ted viele wichtige Dinge mitgenommen, unter anderem die Handtücher, die Mikrowelle und andere Dinge, von denen sie nicht wussten, dass sie ihm gehören. Marshall versucht sich selbst als Versorger und kauft die nötigsten Dinge ein. Als er jedoch bemerkt, dass er das Toilettenpapier vergessen hatte, realisiert er, dass er und Lily Ted wirklich brauchen. Als Ted dann fragt, ob er wieder zu ihnen ziehen könnte, da es mit ihm und Robin nicht so gut lief, umarmen sie ihn und sagen ihm, dass er nie wieder weg gehen soll. Gastdarsteller *Rachelle Lefèvre als Sarah Zitate Musik *The Solids - "Soap on Your Skin" Fehler *Lily erwähnt, dass ihr Vater eine Hochzeit von Marshall und Lily bezahlen würde. Wie man in späteren Folgen erfährt, bezahlt er doch nicht die Hochzeit von Marshall und Lily. *Ted scheint überrascht zu sein, als Barney ihm erzählt, dass Robin raucht. Er müsste es aber wissen, da sie in in Arrivederci, Fiero erwähnt, dass sie und Lily, um Gestank des Thai-Essens im Fiero loszuwerden, Marshalls kubanische Zigarren rauchen, außerdem rauchen Robin und Lily in der Episode Hochzeit mit Harfe und in der Episode Die letzte Zigarette wird schließlich erwähnt, dass jeder der Freunde die Angewohnheit hat, zu rauchen. *Barney kann kein Auto fahren, wie in der Folge Arrivederci, Fiero beschrieben wurde. *Ted sagte zu Robin in der Folge als Marshall & Lilly getrennt sind "Du bist ein Waffen Narr" daraufhin, sie ganz empört "NEIN! Ich bin ein Waffen Enthusiast!" In dieser Folge (Abschlepp-Wagen) jedoch telefoniert mit der Waffen-Abo-Hotline und sagt "Mein Freund steht uns Waffen-Narren eher skeptisch gegenüber" Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Robins Vorliebe für Waffen wird gezeigt. *Robin raucht, das macht sie auch in Nur nichts überstürzen, Hochzeit mit Harfe, Arrivederci, Fiero und Die letzte Zigarette. *Teds und Robins unterschiedliche Meinungen zu Waffen werden angedeutet. *Obwohl Marshall und Lily in dieser Folge nicht ohne Ted leben können, beschließen sie, in der Folge Spurensicherung auszuziehen, da Ted ihr Zusammenleben stört. *Marshall schenkt Ted eines der Schwerter, mit denen sie sich in der Folge Das Duell duelliert hatten. *Barney will, dass Ted einen Anzug trägt. *Barney und Ted spielen Lasertag. Anspielungen *Sarah, die Barney mit in den Umzugswagen nehmen will, erwähnt den Film Das Schweigen der Lämmer. *Barney sagt, Ted sähe aus wie Ellen DeGeneres. *Lily macht eine Anspielung auf Bill Cosby. *Marshall trägt ein T-Shirt der Arizona State University. *Barney nennt die TOP10 der Abschleppwagen-Namen, das ist eine anspieleung an die top 10 bei david letterman Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 2